Relieving
by Ninjabelle
Summary: Whenever Grey's 'bored' Phipps is there for him. On a rainy day he's reminded how exactly all of that started, and comes to the conclusion it's not all that bad to relieve his partner from that everlasting boredom. Charles x Charles, my first Kuro story.


I _can't believe _the first Kuro story I'm submitting is a Charles x Charles one. Not complaining though ;)

Originally written for my lovely fan club on the BB forums, but since I felt like I hadn't been on here forever I thought why not post it here too!

It's pretty short though -does that make it a drabble? (Naww. Those are 100 words tops right..) -and I'm pretty sure I can do this pairing **much** more justice in something M rated.

Still, as always, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: If it was mine it would be called FETISHITSUJI. Get it? So _no_. Not mine.

* * *

"Phipps!"

"Hmm…"

"Come! Entertain me with that pretty sword of yours. I'm bored."

Phipps let out an agitated sigh. His hot blooded counterpart had been asking for his undivided attention the past hour or so, seeing as today the sky was as grey as his partner's eyes. Britain's weather was truly depressing this time of year.

Lost in his thought again Phipps completely missed it when his partner more than unhappily stormed out of the room to entertain _himself_ after being blatantly ignored for too long. A small smile graced Phipps' lips as he sat back in the large, soft armchair suddenly feeling nostalgic and remembering times long ago.

He'd just entered one of the best military academy's of London, and was showed his room for the first time.

Slumping against the door as it closed behind him with a soft click Phipps was relieved to know his roommate had not yet arrived. Some time for himself was always much appreciated.

Lying back on the small bed on the right side of the room he allowed his eyes to drift shut for a moment, only to have them shoot open again when after just a few seconds the door slammed open loudly, revealing _something _on heels noisily tick tacking up to the side of his new bed.

"Hmmm… what do we have here? Don't tell me I've been blessed with a lazy roommate. I _can't stand _lazy people. They annoy me."

Phipps slowly sat up, resting on the back of his arms to examine this loud person looming over him. Cool, grey eyes met his and for a moment Phipps wondered if the board somehow messed up and send a _female_ to room with him, but that thought was quickly dismissed as a slender hand with long finely manicured nails shot out in front of him and the person introduced himself as "Grey. Charles."

Phipps' eyebrows raised before he frowned and eyed the young _man_ suspiciously.

"I'm Phipps. _Charles_ Phipps."

This time it was the other to stare at him strangely before stepping back a bit and scoffing a "Veeery funny." before plopping on the bed on the other side of the room.

They stayed like that for a while, the silence very uncomfortable and _annoying_, if you were to ask the Grey Charles.

"So we're both Charles, then." it was more of a statement than anything. Phipps let out an intelligent "uhuh." in response. "That's…. _interesting_. I'm sure we'll make a good pair this way."

Empathizing the 'interesting' part of the sentence, Grey slowly moved off his bed and headed towards Phipps, staring at him with a look normally only present in the eyes of a dangerous predator.

"…that is, of course…" he went on, slowly, locking eyes with his roommate.

"If you're as-

-**C**harming,

-**H**eavenly,

-**A**mazing,

-**R**ebellious,

-**L**ovely,

-**E**legant _and_

-**S**candalous -as I am."

"_If_ you are, things should go smoothly."

And before he knew it, Phipps found this self proclaimed amazingly scandalous, though still very much lovely person on top of him, leaning in close only to whisper in his ear; "_Phipps_… I look forward to new ways of relieving boredom. _With you_." Phipps, with eyes narrowed to slits and not at all used to this kind of close contact calmly responded with an "is that so…." only to be lightly pecked on the lips by Grey and answered just as calmly, "Yes. That is so."

Phipps sighed as he slowly got up from the chair. _'…and what ways we had to relieve that ever present boredom of yours, Grey.'_

After wandering around the mansion for some time he finally found his partner sulking in the library, staring out of the window with eyes so dark it should've scared the rain away already.

"Hmm? What now, Phipps. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh yes. I can see that, would you mind me joining you then?"

Gray let out a short growl of some sorts and Phipps took that as an invitation to sit next to him on the windowsill.

"Still bored?'

"Of course."

"Mind me relieving some boredom?"

"Whatever…"

Soon the library was filled with sounds that made the maids dusting off the hallways blush crimson but of course neither Charles minded. As long as Grey kept claiming to be bored, Phipps just knew he'd never once find himself with nothing to do. And he didn't mind, at all.

* * *

How was that?

I can't believe I wrote something that didn't contain steamy smut. Or well, it kinda did. But.. hdgjgfsghg. I need to go to bed.

Review?

Please? -MY FIRST KURO STORY CAN'T BE LEFT WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS. They make me so, _so_ happy~

xx


End file.
